Sui Nimra
Sui Nimra - Anführer des Wagenvolkes auf Nykerien. Mehr über ihn sagt der folgende Text Auf einem Hügel im Machairas (423 n.P.) Auf einem Hügel im Machairas steht ein junger Mann mit windzerzaustem Haar. Er trägt über einer Lederrüstung einen schlichten wollenden Überwurf. Sein Schild und seine Lanze liegen neben ihm im Gras. Während er mit der rechten Hand seine zusammen gekniffenen Augen beschirmt kratzt er sich mit der linken eine Frostbeule am Arm. Besorgt betrachtet er wie im Tal unter ihm sein Volk das Lager abbricht. Er ist immer noch verwundert, dass so viele der riesigen mit Ochsen bespannten Wagen, in denen ein Volk seid alters her den Machairas durchstreift, die gefährliche Überquerung der vereisten Pässe geschafft haben. Die Last der Verantwortung für all diese Menschen lässt den jungen Machmann immer noch erzittern. Nach dem Tod des grausamen Herrschers über Nykerien, für den er als Söldner gekämpft hatte, wollte er bloß seine Sippe in den Ophis holen. Dort ließ sich für ein paar fleißige und wehrhafte Landmänner bestimmt ein Platz zum Siedeln finden. Dass er mit seiner Idee eine Völkerwanderung auslösen würde hatte er nicht geahnt oder für möglich gehalten aber auf dem Zug in den Ophis schlossen sich ihm und seiner Sippe Wagen um Wagen an. Aus den drei rollenden Behausungen seines Clans war ein Zug von 480 Ochsengespannen und Hunderten von Streitwagen geworden. Statt die Wanderung seiner Familie in den Ophis anzuführen, leitet der junge Sui Nimra nun eine Invasion. Warum er? Eine Frage die er, wenn man sie ihm stellen würde, mit einem Achselzucken und der Bemerkung, dass es einer ja machen müsse, quittieren würde. Doch im Geheimen macht es ihm große Sorgen das sein Volk keinen besseren Führer gefunden hat als ihn. Die Helden der Sagen, die großen Könige der Reiche des Ophis oder ihre Weisen und Gelehrten scheinen für eine solche Aufgabe viel geeigneter, doch sie stehen seinem Volk nicht zu Verfügung. Darum haben sie sich Sui Nimra erwählt. Sui Nimra spricht vor den Angehörigen einiger Dörfer im Klados (423 n.P.) „Ich habe euch hierher in unser Lager eingeladen um euch zu erklären wer wir sind und was wir wollen. Wir sind arme Bauern und Viehhirten wie ihr. Wir kommen aus den Ländern jenseits der Berge um für uns und unsere Kinder eine bessere Zukunft zu finden. Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem Ort wo wir siedeln können. Wir habe gesehen das ihr den Banditen und Monstern schutzlos ausgeliefert seid . Früher habt ihr euren König bezahlt euch zu beschützen. Doch der grausame Herrscher ist gegangen und hat euch seine Kinder zurückgelassen. Statt eure Lage auszunutzen werden wir euch helfen. Wir wahren den Frieden und ihr werdet im Widdermond, wie es seid alters her Sitte ist, Tribut an euren Beschützer zahlen. Ihr Ältesten habt die Aufgabe eure Sitten und Gebräuche zu bewahren, sodass alle die das Land bestellen, dies in Frieden machen können. Wer sich aber von euren Völkern den wandernden Sippen der Wagenfahrer anschließen möchte, soll sich eine Sippe suchen und diese um Aufnahme bitten. Bei unserem Volk ist es Brauch Fremde zu adoptieren, besonders ein Zeiten der Not, wie jetzt wo viele ihr Leben bei der Überquerung der Berge ihr Leben gelassen haben. Wer also sein Land bestellen will soll dies in Frieden machen und wer das Leben das er bisher geführt hat satt hat soll sich uns anschließen auf unseren Weg in den Ophis.“ Segment: Nykerien - Reich: Wagenvolk - LeiterIn: Sui Nimra - Myra-Fundort: Ny1/15, Ny2/8 .